


golden-haired kings

by WingedFlight



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, NFE madness, short and sweet (but not really sweet at all)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight
Summary: Peter looks every bit the gallant knight Sansa had dreamed of as a child.





	golden-haired kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts), [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).

His horse stands at the head of his army, a proud and noble steed of purest white. His chainmail glitters in the sunlight, as does the hilt of the sword on his belt. He wears no helmet, just a golden circlet atop his golden hair. Peter Pevensie, king of the far-off mystical land called Narnia, looks every bit the gallant knight Sansa had dreamed of as a young and foolish child. 

The chill that runs down her spine has nothing to do with the approaching winter. 

She wants to send him away. It is a fierce and strong gut reaction inside her: send him away. Refuse his help, even if that means refusing his army. Bar the gates, defend the walls, keep him out. 

Men like him are the most dangerous sort. They ride in on their perfect steeds, glittering like heroes in the sunlight. They use their looks, their personas, their false reputations to hide or justify their monstrous actions. They’re deadly, they’re deceiving, and they’re near impossible to dispose of. 

But Sansa has seen golden-haired kings die before. And if necessary, she will see it happen again. 


End file.
